Waiting For You
by Dedica
Summary: Oneshot: Elizabeth has a special dinner prepared for her husband's return after another one of his royal missions. To celebrate, Elizabeth planned the perfect evening to welcome Meliodas home.


_Hello, my lovely readers. Here is a fluffy little number for the Meliodas and Elizabeth fans. I love to hear from you so let me know what you think in the reviews._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Seven Deadly Sins or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for my pleasure as well as yours.**_

 _Oneshot: Elizabeth has a special dinner prepared for her husband's return after another one of his royal missions. To celebrate, Elizabeth planned the perfect evening to welcome Meliodas home._

* * *

Elizabeth watched the sky from her bedroom window. Waiting for him to come home was never easy. When the Seven Deadly Sins went away on missions for her father, a piece of her heart always went with them. They were always dangerous assignments and at the back of her mind Elizabeth couldn't help but worry for their safety. Nervously awaiting their return, Elizabeth found herself playing with the elegant gold band on her left hand. Even though it has been on her finger for a few months by now, Elizabeth still wasn't used to it. Her wedding ring was beautiful. It was a thick white gold band with small diamond detailing in the middle. Her husband's wedding band matched hers perfectly with one exception. Elizabeth's band had white diamonds spanning the circumference of the ring while Meliodas' had black. When they first went to the jewelers to have their wedding bands designed Elizabeth was adamant on finding a design they both liked so they could have matching rings. That way, no matter where he was, or what he was doing Elizabeth could look at her wedding band and know that somewhere Meliodas was looking at the same ring. It was hard to believe that it had been over a year already since Meliodas proposed. The Sins were about to leave for another mission and Elizabeth begged them to take her with them.

* * *

" _Sir Meliodas! Please take me with you!" Elizabeth was trying to be firm but it was hard to stand your ground when you were fighting back tears._

" _If it were up to me Elizabeth you know you'd never leave my side. But King Baltra thinks you'll be safest here and I can't afford to go against his wishes right now."_

" _It wouldn't be the first time I accompanied you and disobeyed my father. What's changed?"_

 _Meliodas checked to make sure they were along before he answered. "Come with me Elizabeth, there's something I want to show you."_

 _The two walked hand and hand through the great hall and towards the French doors that lead to the veranda. The sky was a burning red and the sun was setting just behind the clouds._

" _Look at the sky Elizabeth and tell me what you see."_

 _Elizabeth had seen the sun rise and set with Meliodas many times since he started courting her. However, tonight's sunset seemed to be extra special. "It's beautiful! It looks like the sky's on fire."_

" _Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky in morning, sailors warning. Did I ever tell you, Elizabeth, that I spend some time at sea before I met the sins?"_

" _I don't think so."_

" _I needed some time away and I decided to accept a job as a shipmate on a merchant ship. I didn't know much about sailing but I was a quick learner. One of the first things I learned was how to tell if the weather was going to be good or bad and how that would effect our trip. If at night the sky was red like it is tonight, we could expect good weather in the morning. However, if we woke up to a red sky, we had to prepare for bad weather. Now when I seen a red sky at night I see it as a sign of good luck. The night before you stumbled into the Boar Hat looking for the Seven Deadly Sins, the sky was red. The night I spoke with your father about courting you, the sky was red. Tonight, when I asked your father's permission to marry you, the sky is red."_

 _Elizabeth turned her attention away from the sky to stare at a kneeling Meliodas. "I can't take you with me because you father only agreed to our marriage if I promised to stop defying him and convinced you to stay at home while I'm away. So I guess if you don't want to marry me you can come with us. But I really hope you'll stay home and wait for my return."_

 _With tears streaming down her face Elizabeth joined Meliodas on the ground and hugged him tight. "Only if you promise to come home to me as soon as possible."_

Tonight the sky was a brilliant red. Elizabeth hoped this was a sign her beloved would return to her tonight and her plans would come to fruition. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter."

Carrie bowed low before entering Elizabeth's room. "Princess, everything you have requested has been completed. Also, a messenger has just arrived confirming that the Seven Deadly Sins have returned from their last mission and Sir Meliodas is on his way to the palace."

"Thank you, Carrie. Please direct Sir Meliodas to the veranda upon his arrival. I will be down shortly."

"As you wish Princess." Carrie bowed before she exited the room. Elizabeth walked over to her desk and picked up the wrapped present she purchased for Meliodas' return.

* * *

As Meliodas entered the great room he could smell the wonderful dinner before he saw it. Out on the veranda, a large table set for two was prepared, with his beautiful wife sitting with her back to him staring at the sky. The sun was almost completely set by now but red hues of light could still be seen in the distance. Careful not to startle her Meliodas approached his beloved with a little more force than he was used too so she could hear him behind her.

"Welcome home," Elizabeth said without turning to greet him.

Meliodas wrapped his arms her and groped her breasts. "Miss me?"

Elizabeth smiled. Meliodas always greeted her in one of two ways. This was her favorite since it reminded her of the Meliodas she firsts met. Playful and a bit of a pervert. After being scolded by her father one too many times for being inappropriate in his presence, Meliodas reserved fondling his wife in private. Most of the time.

"I thought you'd be hungry when you got home so I had the chef prepared a special dinner for us. I gave him a detailed menu for tonight so I hope you enjoy it." Elizabeth almost never requested a special meal for dinner. Chefs cooking was always so good it never mattered what he cooked. Tonight Elizabeth had a plan and she hoped her menu would allude to her news.

"How is it you always know when we'll be back? Everything smells delicious."

"It's a goddess thing. I think." Elizabeth replied. She still was getting used to her powers and discovering new things about them on a daily basis. Now when she couldn't explain something she just went with it.

"You look like a goddess tonight Elizabeth. You're practically glowing." Meliodas said as he pulled out his chair and sat down next to his wife. "I thought I couldn't wait to show you how much I missed you and our bed but, for now, my stomach wishes to be satisfied first."

"We have all night but first I want to hear about your trip," Elizabeth said as she reached for the spring lamb.

"You know the drill. Find target. Complete mission. Return home. Same old same old. I'm more interested in what happened at home when I was away. On our way home we came across Doctor Wilhelm's wife, and she told us about how excited she was that the King requested her family to move into the castle for the time being. Is someone ill?" Meliodas asked as he tossed the cherry tomato and baby spinach salad before plating it.

"No. No ones ill." Elizabeth said as she bit into a baby carrot. "My father just thought it would be best to have Doctor Wilhelm on the palace grounds than him having to make the trip every few weeks." Elizabeth was cautious with her words. She wasn't ready to share her news with Meliodas just yet. She had a plan and she wanted this to be perfect.

"Why would we need a doctor around? Is your father worried about his health?" Meliodas could tell his wife was hiding something from him. He knew her well enough. She was such a bad liar. If he asked the right questions he knew she would eventually crack and share her secret with him.

"I know what you're doing Sir Meliodas. It's just a precaution. Eat your dinner and drop the subject." Elizabeth could tell Meliodas was fishing an answer out of her and she did not want to spoil the surprise early. "When were finished eating I have a gift for you. You can open it after dessert."

Slightly distracted by naughty thoughts of what Elizabeth wanted to give to him, Meliodas turned his attention to his dinner plate and finishing his meal.

When they finished their dinner it was dark. The candles on the table and the light from the great room were their only source of light providing a romantic ambiance of their evening. After the servants collected their dessert plates Elizabeth fidgeted with her wedding band. Meliodas knew this was a nervous tick of hers and waited patiently for her to share his gift with him. Elizabeth took a long sip of water before kicking her plan into action. "Did you enjoy dinner? I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Dinner was great Elizabeth. I don't usually care for cooked carrots and Lamb but everything was very delicious. But every evening I spend with you is perfect."

Meliodas always knew what to say to make Elizabeth blush. "I asked for them to serve Bernia ale instead of wine since I know it's your favorite."

"I appreciated the sentiment." Meliodas was hesitant. He could see Elizabeth begin to pale and sweat forming on her brow.

"I have something I wanted to give you after our meal," Elizabeth said as she reached under the table and reviled the wrapped present she had for Meliodas. "I went into town today to find the perfect gift for your return and when I saw this I had to get it," Elizabeth said as she handed Meliodas the gift.

It was a small heavy box wrapped in gold paper. He could feel Elizabeth watching his every movement. He quickly tore into the paper and opened the box. Inside was a small children's book titled "The Golden Book of Fairy Tails". Meliodas had only seen this book once. He was with Elizabeth in the town's book shop and she grabbed it off the shelf. She told him how her Mother used to read her and her sisters stories from it before they went to sleep and one day she wanted to read those same stories to her children. Meliodas felt the world freeze as realization washed over him. His head snapped up and his eyes scanned over his wife's body. He noticed she looked slightly fatigued but not from a lack of sleep, her breasts seemed slightly swollen and fuller, and right hand was resting on her stomach. Slowly Meliodas stood and made his way to where his wife was sitting. He pulled out her chair and kneeled in front placing both of his hands on her thighs. When Meliodas met Elizabeth's gaze she had unshed tears and a shy smile. A million emotions raced through Meliodas' mind. To his surprise, fear and worry were not the most dominant. Excitement and pure joy caused Meliodas to feel a lump form in his throat making it hard to find the right words to express how he felt in this moment. "Please say something," Elizabeth whispered breaking the silence.

"You're pregnant?" Meliodas said as he rested his head on her stomach.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair before answering. "Yes."

Meliodas kissed her like he never kissed her before. Elizabeth felt his joy, his fear, and his worry echoed in her own feelings in this single kiss. Lost in the kiss Elizabeth did realize Meliodas had brought her to their bedroom until she heard the large oak door close behind them. It always bewildered her how he was able to run to their bedroom, open the door, and close it in the blink of an eye without her realizing they had even moved. Slower than normal Meliodas approached their bed and gently lowered Elizabeth onto the bed. Instead of joining her right away Meliodas gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes "Say it".

"I'm pregnant." Elizabeth giggled as a single tear of joy escaped her left eye.

Meliodas kissed her cheek "again". Meliodas began training kisses down her neck while stroking her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," Elizabeth whispered as she reached for her husband in hoped he'd join her in bed.

"Again" Meliodas continued to trail kisses down her shoulder while nudging her lightly so she would turn onto her side. Elizabeth turned so her back was to him. Meliodas linked hands with Elizabeth as he entered the bed to cuddled behind her. He placed their interlocked hands to rest on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
